


Принудительная мера воспитательного воздействия

by Corstiaan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по мотивам <a href="http://stileslovesderek.tumblr.com/post/98159760316/mysnarkyself-teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-where">этого</a> поста на тумблере. Стайлз, наручники и помощник шерифа Хейл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принудительная мера воспитательного воздействия

**Author's Note:**

> Отказ от прав: никакой коммерческой выгоды, только ради эстетического удовольствия.  
> Размещение: только (!) с моего разрешения.

Цепочка наручников оказалась совсем не такой ненадежной, как в популярных боевиках, и разорвать её, даже если сильно хочется, получилось бы только у Кларка Кента.  
Стайлз вздохнул, дернул ещё раз рукой, но металлическое кольцо по-прежнему крепко обхватывало запястье, и на коже уже появились ссадины от неосторожных попыток освободиться. Однако, несмотря на все неудобства, он готов был признать, что в этот раз действительно заслужил.  
Шериф на многое закрывал глаза, но незаконное пересечение мексиканской границы — во второй раз! — оставить безнаказанным не смог. Он даже слушать не стал никаких объяснений, просто оттащил за капюшон к себе в кабинет и, прочитав короткую, но содержательную лекцию, подловил момент и приковал пристыженного сына к своему столу.  
В участке и так уже никого не было к тому моменту, только дежурный, но сегодня была смена того пузатого офицера, что всегда брал большую коробку с пончиками и засыпал за просмотром какого-нибудь шоу, весь в цветной посыпке. Стайлзу оставалось надеяться, что шериф посчитает, что двух часов достаточно, чтобы все осознать и раскаяться в содеянном.  
Он успел порядком заскучать, особенно учитывая, что телефон остался в куртке на вешалке, до которой было не дотянуться. Разгадал кроссворд, разрисовал фотографию подозреваемого, сгруппировал все ручки и карандаши в подставке по цветам радуги, устроил театр теней, как только стемнело, и в итоге сломал выключатель у настольной лампы, щелкая им со скоростью, явно превышающей задуманную производителем.  
Стайлз уже почти смирился с тем, что ночевать придется на неудобном стуле, как вдруг в приемной загорелся свет и послышался звон ключей.  
— Ну наконец-то! А я уже думал, что ты решил сморить меня голо… Оу, — осекся он, обернувшись к двери и увидев, что в проеме стоял вовсе не его отец.  
Дерек Хейл, помощник шерифа.  
Стайлз не знал, как ему реагировать. С одной стороны, у Хейла наверняка есть ключи от наручников, с другой — ни одна их встреча ещё не обошлась без обмена словесными остротами на грани не то оскорблений, не то флирта.  
— Надо же! Не знал, что сегодня Рождество, — Дерек прислонился плечом к косяку, сложив руки на груди. Он был в гражданском, причем непозволительно тесном, и черт бы побрал эти его скульптурно вылепленные мышцы.  
— Ха-ха, — кисло отозвался Стайлз, стараясь слишком не пялиться, но говорил он всегда быстрее, чем думал. — Всегда знал, что ты мечтал об этом моменте в своих грязных фантазиях.  
Дерек усмехнулся так, будто бы говорил: «ты и не представляешь, насколько грязных». Хотя, возможно, это уже фантазии самого Стайлза.  
— Так и будешь изображать из себя статую или все-таки поможешь? — он неловко помахал рукой и поморщился от засаднивших отметин от наручников.  
— Вообще-то, я помощник шерифа, — Дерек чуть склонил голову набок в насмешливом жесте. — И если он считает целесообразным приковать тебя к своему столу, то я не должен ему мешать.  
— Это не гуманно! — тут же вскинулся Стайлз. — Противоречит всем правам человека! Женевская конвенция, слышал о такой?  
Дерек закатил глаза и молча прошел к соседнему столу, принявшись перебирать большую стопку папок с текущими делами. Стайлз поначалу возмутился такому отношению, но потом глянул на часы под потолком, которые показывали без двадцати девять, потом на календарь, а потом снова на Дерека, и расплылся в коварной ухмылке.  
— Надо же, — повторил он. — Вечер пятницы, а ты пришел в участок, чтобы поработать сверхурочно?  
Дерек сжал зубы, и Стайзл понял, что попал в цель.  
— В чем дело, здоровяк? — продолжил он, облокотившись спиной о стол. — Проблемы на личном фронте?  
— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся Дерек, обернувшись через плечо.  
Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови. Похоже, тема действительно не самая удачная для разговора, но любопытство брало верх. Неужто кто-то смог отказать или, прости Господи, бросить Дерека Хейла? Со всей его безусловной привлекательностью, крутой тачкой и солидным наследством?  
Для большинства хватало и одного из этих трех аргументов. Хотя, может, как раз в этом все дело? Девицы и правда вешались на помощника шерифа при каждом удобном случае, хотя вряд ли кто-то видел, насколько тот на самом деле… добрый.  
Нет, правда. Скотт, конечно, до сих пор крутил пальцем у виска, когда Стайлз использовал этот эпитет в отношении Хейла, но достаточно было хоть раз увидеть его в компании одной из сестер, чтобы понять, что он не настолько суров, насколько хочет казаться.  
Наверное, именно с того момента, когда Стайлз познакомился с Корой, Дерек начал ему нравиться. А уж когда он неожиданно прикрыл его перед отцом, обнаружив на очередном месте преступления, то все стало совсем плохо.  
Потому что безнадежно.  
Даже если бы Стайлз тоже нравился Дереку, тот вряд ли бы рискнул сунуться под пулеметную очередь, которую шериф непременно разрядит в него, если — когда — узнает.  
— Ладно, — просто согласился Стайлз.  
— «Ладно»? — недоверчиво повторил Дерек, развернувшись к нему всем корпусом. — Вот так просто?  
— Ага.  
— Никаких сальных шуточек?  
— Нет.  
— Саркастических ремарок?  
— Нет.  
— Комментариев?  
— Не-а.  
— Пожеланий?  
— Вообще-то есть одно, — вдруг встрепенулся Стайлз, и Дерек вновь насторожился. — Принеси мне одеяло, а то я тут околею за ночь.  
Хейл с полминуты молча изучал его, а потом выдвинул ящик стола, достал ключ, подошел вплотную и расстегнул наручники. Те со звоном упали на пол, но Стайлз едва ли обратил на это внимание, так как Дерек бережно обхватил его запястье, аккуратно растирая, стараясь не задеть поврежденную кожу. Руки у него были грубые, но двигались осторожно. Даже нежно, если бы это укладывалось в сознании Стайлза. По правде говоря, он совсем не ожидал оказаться в двадцати сантиметрах от мужчины, что с завидной регулярностью являлся ему в весьма недвусмысленных сновидениях.  
Сердце застучало быстрее, щеки покраснели, и он чуть приоткрыл рот, задышав чаще, и тяжелый, темный взгляд Дерека прикипел к его губам, пальцы на запястье замерли, но теперь держали едва ли не крепче наручников.  
Стайлз так и не понял, кто из них подался вперед первым. Наверное, они оба, но, так или иначе, в следующую секунду они уже целовались, поначалу пробуя, изучая друг друга, но с каждым мгновением становясь все увереннее и настойчивее. От Дерека шел жар, как от печки, и Стайлз льнул к нему, забравшись замерзшими руками под куртку, когда сам Хейл уже откровенно поглаживал его поясницу под футболкой.  
— Воу, — выдохнул Стайлз, как только они смогли оторваться друг от друга. — То есть, про грязные фантазии я угадал?  
— Почти, — хмыкнул Дерек. Выглядел он сейчас слегка ошалевшим и смятенным, словно не ожидал, что его так поведет, и Стайлз, заметив это, засомневался в правильности своих действий.  
— Эм, слушай, я понимаю, если ты просто… эммм… под влиянием момента, — сбивчиво начал он, но продолжить толком не смог, чтобы это не прозвучало так же жалко, как у него в голове.  
— Что? — моргнул Дерек, не понимая, о чем он, но через несколько секунд до него дошло. — Стайлз, неужели я должен разложить тебя в кабинете шерифа, чтобы ты выкинул эту дурь из головы?  
И тут Стайлз вспомнил, что они ведь и правда не в самой подходящей для интимных отношений обстановке. Строго говоря, они ещё даже не в отношениях вообще. И это надо бы срочно исправить, раз представилась такая возможность.  
Например, сходить на свидание в пятницу вечером.  
— Вообще-то, для начала я бы поел, — убил всю романтику Стайлз, дополнив произведенный эффект негромким, но жалобным урчанием живота.  
Дерек неожиданно рассмеялся, откинув голову назад.  
— Идет, — фыркнул он. — Пицца?  
— Сойдет.  
Стайлз спрыгнул со стола — когда он успел забраться туда? — и бок о бок с Дереком покинул полицейский участок. Дежурный в приемной только и видел, как сверкнула габаритами черная Камаро.  
Шериф пришел за сыном буквально спустя полчаса, обнаружил лишь позабытые наручники на полу, вздохнул и решил первым делом с утра напомнить своему помощнику, с кем именно тот решил связаться, и что у него дома есть охотничье ружье.


End file.
